


A Risk Worth Taking

by RoseByAnyOtherName (badxwolfxrising)



Series: Misc. Teninch Fic [1]
Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Babyfic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Teninch Fic, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden refuses to be brought down by the news that Hannah finds crushing: she’s pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> A very happy and belated birthday to my darling lunaseemoony!
> 
> Original prompt posted by timepetalsprompts/lunaseemoony: A lonely Aiden Hoynes calls up one Belle de Jour to be his escort for one of Freya’s events. Though Belle is hesitant to appear on the arm of such a public figure, she still has rent to pay, as she’s seriously lacking in clients. They hit it off, to the point where Aiden begins dating Hannah rather than making appointments with Belle. A few months later, however, Hannah suddenly stands him up on a date, and won’t answer his calls. Not one to be rejected, he does a bit of investigating. He refuses to be brought down by the news that Hannah finds crushing: she’s pregnant.
> 
> Special thanks to tumblr user thedeliriumtennants for beta reading!

Hannah’s fingers tightened around her mobile as she read and reread the text message glaring up at her from the screen, an accusation and a declaration in stark, digital black and white. Only twelve words, but twelve words that ripped through her like a maelstrom and shook her straight to the core. She was literally trembling, so hard that she almost fumbled and dropped the phone to the floor.

“ _I know about the baby. Don’t shut me out. I love you._ ”

She squeezed her eyes shut as fat, wet tears cut dark tracks down her flushed cheeks. She had to lie to him, there was no other option. She already felt woefully unequipped to deal with the whole pregnancy mess without Aiden being involved. She was a bloody escort, for chrissakes, she couldn’t have a baby, and certainly not with a well known politician. She was already having issues getting clients as it was without adding a burgeoning belly to the mix. Sure, there were men with pregnancy fetishes out there, but they were few and far between. And though she hated herself for even thinking it, she couldn’t help but wonder if Aiden’s declaration of love wasn’t just another one of his cunningly crafted manipulations. She had watched him do it to other people a dozen times over without ever dreaming that he might turn that same sly shrewdness on her.

She hesitated, rereading the message one more time before she carefully typed out her own hastily orchestrated response. “ _There is no baby. I had an abortion._ ”

Two excruciatingly painful minutes later, the phone chirped Aiden’s unique notification sound three times, in rapid succession. Definitely more than a just a few words. With trepidation, she tapped on the little envelope icon and watched as his angry tirade filled the screen.

“ _Don’t fucking bullshit me, Hannah. You may have been ignoring me these last few weeks, but I have not been ignoring you. I know how many cocks you’ve sucked since the last time we were together, and I know that you’ve only gone to the doctor’s once. You’re still pregnant. You can’t hide things from me and you can’t avoid me forever. This is my baby, I have no intentions of backing down. You owe it to me to at least see me so we can discuss this in person._ ”

Furiously, she punched the keys as if she could punch right through the phone to Aiden and smack him for being such an insufferable twat. “ _You’re doing nothing to help the case of your supposed love for me. I don’t want a baby, and it has nothing to do with you. Just leave it alone. Leave me alone. I’ll handle this on my own. This is my problem, not yours._ ”

She had barely hit send when her door buzzer rang shrilly, piercing the silence. Startled, she dropped her mobile. It tumbled gracelessly away from her and crashed, screen first, onto the tile floor.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, dropping to her knees. She turned the phone over-the screen was completely shattered and the case was cracked. Fucking brilliant.

The door buzzer rang again, the sound almost mocking as she looked down helplessly at the broken remains of her mobile. “Oh, will you fuck off!” she shrieked, voice cracking, but she’d already gotten to her feet and was walking down the hall to answer the buzzer. She was completely unsurprised to see Aiden’s face, staring seriously back at her. She picked up the handset. “What?”

“You know what,” he answered. “Buzz me in, we need to talk about this.”

“We don’t need to do anything. I told you this was my problem.”

“It doesn’t have to be your problem, Hannah. It doesn’t have to be a problem at all. Please, just let me in. I just want to see you face to face.”

“Fine. I’ll give you five minutes,” she agreed reluctantly, punching the button to let him in as she muttered to herself, “I’m so going to end up regretting this.” When his knock came only a few short minutes later, she could barely bring herself to open the door.

“Oh, Hannah,” he said softly, taking in her smudged mascara and tear-stained cheeks. He shut the door behind himself and pulled her into his arms before she had a chance to levy a protest.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked, stroking his fingers through her hair.

“I can’t have a baby, Aiden. This life, my job...it’s just not compatible with having children. I need my body in tip top shape. No one’s going to want to hire an escort with stretch marks and leaky breasts,” she said matter of factly. “Nevermind the fact that I’d be unlikely to find much work while pregnant.”

“You don’t need to work. I’ve told you before that I’d take care of you, the offer still stands,” Aiden said.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I have no desire to be dependent on a man, especially not one who is still married,” she replied, pulling away from him.

Aiden snorted. “Freya and I are still married only for the sake of convenience. We stopped loving each other a while ago. You already know this, and the rest of the country suspects it.”

“Yes, but imagine if the press caught wind of the fact that the Deputy Prime Minister has a pregnant mistress. It’d be bad for all of us, regardless of what people think about your marriage,” she insisted.

“I don’t care,” he growled, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back towards him. “It’s a risk worth taking. I meant it when I said I loved you, and I think you’d be a brilliant mum. You’re more kind and nurturing than you give yourself credit for, Hannah. And besides, can you imagine how beautiful our baby would be? Aren’t you even a little bit curious?”

She’s convinced he must be able to hear her heart pounding in her chest like it’s a prisoner trying to escape a locked cell. Aiden has said that he loved her twice now, and she has yet to reciprocate because she’s afraid. She does love him, but saying it out loud will give him that much more power over her. It had been hard enough saying no to him in the past without bringing love or babies into the equation. If she admits that she loves him now, she won’t be able to tell him no.

“You can’t tell me that you don’t feel the same about me as I feel about you,” he whispered, tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb. “I know you feel it, I can see it in your eyes. You love me too. Just say it, Hannah. Please.”

“I love you,” she replied, the words tumbling from her lips before she could stop herself.

Aiden smiled and cupped her cheek with his palm. “See? We belong together.”

“Even if that were true, love isn’t necessarily a reason to have a child,” she said, although it sounded weak even to her own ears. “I love my job, I don’t want to give it up to have a child.”

“Love is exactly why people have children together,” he replied vehemently. “Are you telling me that you’d honestly rather pass up a chance at a meaningful relationship and a family of your own to continue having meaningless sex with strangers?”

Her cheeks turn bright red. Put like that, it makes her feel a bit ridiculous. Maybe Aiden was right. She’s not getting any younger, maybe it’s time to find a higher purpose. Work to live, not live to work. She hadn’t even considered whether she’d actually like to have a baby because she knew it would interfere with work. If her job weren’t part of the equation though, what would she want? Nevermind Belle, did Hannah want that? A child, a family? As a little girl she’d imagined she would grow up to get married and have babies, and now she was grown. Thirty was only a few short years away. What was she waiting for? There was just the one problem…

“We can’t be a family as long as you’re married to Freya,” she pointed out. “The press will crucify you for leading a double life if they ever found out.”

“We’ve been dating for months and they haven’t caught wind yet, I think we’ll be okay. And as for Freya...give it time. I know she’s seeing someone too, it’s only a matter of time before she’ll ask for a divorce,” Aiden assured her.

“And you’re not worried about what the press will think if you split up?” she asked.

“I’m sure there will be speculations, but as long we can maintain a professional work relationship, there’s no issue. Like I said...you and the baby, you’re worth the risk,” he said softly. “So...what do you say?”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” she muttered.

Aiden beamed at her. “Can I take that as a yes?”

She took a deep breath, and nodded. “Yes. Let’s do it. Let’s have a baby.”


End file.
